This invention relates to a fork lift using LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) as a fuel, and more particularly to devices for supporting an LPG tank bracket on which an LPG tank is carried.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical prior art LPG fork lift has left and right rear pillars 10 and 12 of an overhead guard 14, on the rear surfaces of which members 16 and 18 for supporting an LPG tank bracket 20 are welded respectively. Generally, the supporting member 16 can support one end of the bracket 20 so that it can swing horizontally, while the member 18 can receive a projection 22 on the other end of the bracket 20 and removably secure it with a bolt 24. Therefore, for example, when exchanging the LPG tank 26 (shown in FIG. 1), the removal of the bolt 24 allows the LPG tank bracket 20 to be swung to one side of the fork-life body, simplifying the exchange of the LPG tank.
However, the above described conventional LPG fork lift truck has a problem in that its manufacture requires much labor because the LPG fork lift truck needs the rear pillars in order to have the bracket supporting members welded thereon.